Meeting Her
by fourlane
Summary: First impressions: Bobby and Marie, Iceman and Rogue.


****

**Meeting Her**

a companion peice to _knowing her_  
==========

A new face could be seen that day, at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Guided by the Professor himself, a young brunette looked on with curious eyes. No one knew why she was there, but most wondered what her gift was, if she had one at all.

It was said she was taken to the mansion the afternoon before, rescued from some freak accident. Naturally, the students of the Institute were just as curious about this mysterious girl as she was about them.

Bobby Drake looked at his friend as his ears drank up each word. "What girl?"

"Right there," he said, pointing a spot outside of the window. "With Professor Xavier."

He focused his gaze near the outdoor ponds. Pretty, he thought. "Why didn't we get a chance to meet her in class? She should be right with us."

"New arrival. Haven't you heard? X-men went to take care of some mission yesterday, and came back with rescues or something. Her and some guy with metal claws. Well, that's what I heard. I don't know who the others are, but I guess she's the only one our age."

Rescues?

He frowned, "Huh. I wonder what happened."

"Think she'll be in any of our classes? She's pretty hot."

Bobby frowned. "Forget about it man, you don't even know anything about her."

"She looks like a fire-starter to me."

"Yeah?," Bobby scoffed. "Well, I hope she burns your ass."

Allerdyce grinned. "You know I'm just kidding, man."

==========

"Hey," said Kitty, leaning over to the girl. "Is it true about that guy you came in with ... that he could shoot metal spikes out of his hand?"

Next to her, Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "What kind of mutation is _that_?"

The victim of interrogation looked away as if she hadn't heard anything, hoping they'd stop bothering her if she didn't acknowledge them.

Obviously, Jubilee and Kitty needed some help when it came to starting decent converstions.

Bobby Drake, overhearing the conversation next to him, frowned but did nothing. The girl seemed able enough to take care of herself.

Just great, he thought, looking a few rows ahead.

His companion, St. John Allerdyce -- sitting a seat in front of the new girl -- had lit up a small orb of fire in his hands, and was currently showing off his work behind his back.

Bobby sighed. Deciding to put the trouble-maker in his place, he quickly focused his own power. Pointing at the fire, he quickly turned the small ball into ice.

_Crack!_

The class turned to look at the back of the room.

"John."

John squirmed and looked away. Storm continued, "What did I tell you?"

"Sorry."

==========

Bobby smirked in satisfaction. His smile wore off as he turned to the girl, apparently not entertained by any of the actions played out before her. He looked away in disappointment, but quickly faced her once more.

"I'm Bobby," he whispered. "What's your name?"

She hesitated. "Rogue."

His eyes raised slightly. Rogue, as in a scoundrel or villain? She didn't seem at all the type.

He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Rogue, huh?

"What's your _real_ name?" He smiled hopefully at her, wanting to coax her into sharing. He figured she might not answer to that name much, but he thought it would be nice to know.

Rogue's eyes twinkled at his stubborness.

"Marie."

Bobby let the name sink in, storing the thought for later. He checked to make sure Storm was busy with the lesson before leaning over. He placed a hand over her desk.

She looked at him with confusion, missing the grins of the two girls next to her.

He moved his hand, and it it's place was an ice rose.

"Welcome to Mutant High."

* * *

I own nothing of X-Men.

Thank you for reading, reviews would be awesome.  
Don't forget to read the companion peice, _Knowing Her_!

_/ _**APRIL 16, 2003**. _This is a re-post. Not many changes to this, just taken down in light of news of the upcoming _**X2. **_Some changes were made in order to match up with possible accompaniment stories & also the previews. /_

_/ _**AUGUST 14, 2004**. _Wow. Well ... it's certainly been a while. _**X2**_ has come and gone. I'm sorry this has taken so long. Who knows where I've been all this time. I found this lurking on an old floppy disk. I searched the site and found none of my old work. I honestly hope I haven't double posted somewhere, but life takes its toll on fanfiction._ _/_


End file.
